Puzzle Pieces
by cutiechannylover1197
Summary: A puzzle of a boy, a sweet girl. What more can you ask? Oneshot CHANNY!


**Okay, so I was reading a few fanfic one shot's and I decided to make one too. Even though I just finished my last chapter on my last story, I can't help but write some more. Sorry if it's a little short. But it is a one shot. And here's a good thing, I have no school for the next 2 weeks so I'll have a lot of extra time. Now, I hope you enjoy this one-shot Channy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything****, including that re usable bag from Stater Bros.**

**

* * *

**

They always say there's no happy ever after. They always say that nobody's perfect. I always say, those two are true. My mom tells me not to think too hard but I happen to ponder everything I hear. I always think of the mysteries of life. A long list of wonders of the galaxy, speed, numbers, laws of nature, and boys. The most complicated one, boys. One subject that may be the most hardest puzzle that I have actually attempted to solve is one boy. A Hollywood boy. Raised in the luxury of civilization in the middle of California. But a puzzle, a mysterious hard puzzle.

* * *

"So I got to the post and no one was there!" The strange girl explained to her mother who was completely absorbed by driving. The girl kept on going on and on about her day, but she knew that what she thought will never come out of her till the day she dies. She continues to go on and on until they stop behind their apartment.

"Sonny, if you want to live here, you've got to work enough to show that you actually.. well... live here!" The girl groaned while walking to the trunk of the red shiny car to get the groceries. She picked up three woven bags with a picture of earth with people all around holding hands. That was her usual day.

One person, who's life is no different, but no where alike. Is a boy. You'd describe him as tall and charming. Able to sweep every girl off their feet. His eyes puts anyone in a trance. If you look hard enough, you can see a child inside begging to come out. But, that small child is trapped there. Until. Until his life turned a little more sunny.

* * *

She goes about with her cast mates causing tons of people to laugh on the spot, TV, or even online! Her sense of humor can bring joy, but can also drive many people nuts.

"And then, he ate the cheese!" She screamed, being able to be heard from the other side of the studio. Her confused cast mates stare at her, not knowing how to respond. One of them starts talking.

"Don't make fun of cheese," He sounded angry, but he looked kinda like a piece of cheese also. The two other girls in the room look at the chubby cheese like person with wonder. Maybe he is a stupid as they say he is.

A figure, more of a shadow, comes from the hallway. No one can mistake those sky blue eyes. No one can resist his looks. Except for one girl.

"Randoms, what in the world are you doing?" He asks breaking the silence that lasted for a few seconds.

"We aren't doing anything, she is." Tawni said looking in Sonny's direction. The day was like that mainly, nothing happened, nothing exciting. They were headed for the weekend, just a small break, just a small rest from lights, cameras, and action. Sooner or later, all of them have to head home. All of them have to go home eventually. Some are busier than others.

Chad goes back to his set, just to pick up a few things he left. He found some of his cast mates picking their stuff from various places around the set. He waves some then turns away to go home. He sees the girl. All her cast mates have gone home. All of his are also back to where ever they live. Now they are alone.

Alone.

In the halls, nothing but the buzzing sound of electricity from the lights which would turn off any minute. They end up at the same place, same time. Well, let's see.

"What are you looking at?" Sonny asks with impatience in her voice.

"You," He says not caring what come out of his mouth.

"Me?" She says. The boy comes closer, she didn't back up. She came closer.

"Yes. You. Who else is here?" She looks around not knowing that was a rhetorical question. "You don't need to answer that," he said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I don't need to answer that." She looks at him. Now she gets a question.

"Now who are you looking at Monroe?" He says with a smile on his lips. No matter how hard he didn't want to, he fell in love with a certain random.

"You want me to answer that?" Sonny says with a shy grin. She looks down and starts pacing pretty quickly out of the studio. Once she got outside, the parking lot was empty. Except for two cars. They were on opposite ends of the lot.

"Don't just leave me here," Chad says. She turns around to find Chad looking at her like a puppy begging. She looked carefully and saw the child. Still trapped. He grabbed her arm, which slowly slips to her hand.

"I promise I won't," He didn't expect an answer so straight forward. Usually, he would have to try to figure out what was she thinking.

"I won't leave until-" He didn't get to finish what ever he was going to say. He forgot. She pulled him closer and closer until she was only a few centimeters away from his face. But before their lips met the boy stopped her. "I won't leave until-" And then he brought her closer and kissed her. An exploding sensation filled his whole body. Emotions filled with thoughts. He didn't try to figure them out, he just forgot about them and lived in the present.

The both let go and look at each other. The boys eyes were free. They were gleaming in the sun, which would sink into the hills any moment now. Her hair shined in the late afternoon sun. His hands crept into hers, they stood there for some time holding the silence between them. Finally the girl broke it.

"You know everything, do you?"

"Well, I know a lot of things, but you... are something," She looked confused and scared. Did he kiss her of pity?

"Is that something a bad thing?" Her eyes were almost filled with sadness.

"Not a bad thing at all Monroe." She looked at him and leaned her head against his chest. He spoke us again. "I haven't seen the sun so bright until now. Sonny days are always my favorites." She pulled him back and they kissed one more time before they had to depart.

"I have to go now unless you want my mom to freak," She said her voice still quivering a little from happiness.

"Go home, I'll call later,"

They departed their own separate ways. But in their minds, they never left each other ever again. The Puzzle. All the pieces in the box fit together perfectly. There was a picture, there were two people on it. A sunset in the background. Palm trees swaying in the evening breeze. You see them both with smiles on their faces. A full, complete, perfect picture.


End file.
